creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Alicja w Piekle
thumb|right|335 px To historia o Kelly Tristan, 23-letniej kobiecie, mieszkającej samemu w małym domu na ulicy Pine Road 2605, w miasteczku w Fairview, w stanie Oregon. Jej zniknięcie zostało praktycznie niezauważone - do chwili, gdy pobliscy mieszkańcy zaczęli ginąć bez śladu. Kiedy policja rozpoczęła badać okolicę, odkryto, że wszystkie domy zaginionych były całkowicie puste, jakby nikt w nich nie mieszkał od dłuższego czasu. Oto, co się zdarzyło... Niedziela 31. października, 2004 Było Halloween, ulubiony czas w roku Kelly. Pomyślała, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby udekorowanie swoich drzwi frontowych jakimiś tanimi ozdobami, aby dać dzieciakom do zrozumienia, że rozdaje cukierki. O godzinie 12:35 pojechała do tamtejszego sklepiku, żeby kupić Halloweenowe słodycze i dekoracje. Podczas przeglądania produktów, znalazła półkę pełną starych taśm VHS (takich, jak w starych kasetach). Gdy je oglądała, jej wzrok spoczął na starej kopii Disney'owskiego klasyku z 1951 roku - "Alicji w Krainie Czarów". - Wow! Nie widziałam tego już od dawna! - mruknęła do siebie podekscytowana. Kelly zdecydowała się zakupić kasetę wraz z cukierkami i ozdobami. Gdy wróciła do domu, nadal było zbyt wcześnie na przebierańców wołających "cukierek albo psikus!", więc miała czas na przygotowanie drzwi frontowych. Kontynuowała dekorowanie, napełniając ogromną misę w kształcie dyni słodyczami. Kiedy skończyła, zegar pokazywał prawie 16:00. Sprawdziła, czy zostały jej jeszcze jakieś ozdoby, które miała zawiesić. Gdy spojrzała do plastikowej torby, w której trzymała zakupy z miejscowego sklepiku, zobaczyła pudełko z "Alicją w Krainie Czarów", stojące na sztorc na dnie foliówki. Oh, zapomniałam o tym. Może obejrzę to, zanim przyjdą przebierańcy... - Kelly miała w salonie odtwarzacz kaset i płyt DVD, więc otworzyła pudełko z "Alicją w Krainie Czarów", aby rozpocząć seans. Z kasetą było coś dziwnego. Logo produkcji widniało na wierzchu kasety. Wyglądało, jakby ktoś próbował zdrapać je stamtąd nożem. Kelly stwierdziła, że to musiała być używana kopia. Kiedy wyciągnęła kasetę z pudełka, zauważyła pasek taśmy malarskiej po drugiej stronie. Widniały na nim słowa "WŁĄCZ MNIE", napisane dość koślawo - jakby napisało je dziecko. - A to dziwne. Może ktoś próbował uroczo uchwycić atmosferę "Alicji w Krainie Czarów" przeglądając kasety w sklepie... - powiedziała do siebie Kelly. Zaciągnęła zasłony, włączyła telewizor, zgasiła wszystkie światła i włożyła kasetę do odtwarzacza. Pokój był spowity w ciemności, idealny do oglądania filmu. Gdy pierwsze tytułowe klatki filmu pojawiały się na ekranie, Kelly położyła się na kanapie - podekscytowana okazją obejrzenia jednej ze swoich ulubionych bajek z dzieciństwa. Jej początek był normalny, całkowicie zwyczajny. Obraz był lekko zamglony, lecz było to akceptowalne biorąc pod uwagę, że była to używana kopia. Przez jakieś 10 minut akcja szła bez zarzutu, jednak, gdy doszła do sceny pokazującej Alicję w butelce, z której wcześniej wypiła, na ekranie zaczęły się pojawiać nieruchome pasy. - Co jest? - zdenerwowała się Kelly. - Proszę, nie rób mi tego... Nagle cały ekran się zaciął i było po filmie. - Oh, no dawaj! - Kelly była zła. Wstała, żeby sprawdzić co jest nie tak z taśmą. Gdy podniosła głowę, aby spojrzeć na ekran telewizora, obraz wrócił. Jednak teraz nie była to "Alicja w Krainie Czarów", lecz stare, domowe nagranie. Kelly była wkurzona, ale zdecydowała się nie przewijać taśmy do przodu. Ciekawiło ją, co poprzedni właściciel mógł nagrać na kasecie z bajką. Jakość obrazu nie była zbyt dobra. Nagranie wyglądało, jakby pochodziło z domowej kamery z lat 70'. Film pokazywał małą grupę dzieci zebraną dookoła stołu i dziewczynkę siedzącą na jego szczycie. Miała długie, kasztanowe włosy i była ubrana w sukienkę podobną do tej, którą nosiła Alicja w produkcji Disney'a. Wszyscy śpiewali "Sto lat!", a ktoś (najprawdopodobniej jej matka) przyniósł tort z zapalonymi świeczkami i postawił go naprzeciwko jubilatki. Gdy dziewczynka zdmuchnęła świeczki, wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. Kelly pomyślała, że to trochę dziwne - ktoś nagrał urodziny tej dziewczynki na kasecie z bajką... Mimo to, oglądała dalej, żeby zobaczyć, co się stanie. Gdy ruszyła w kierunku kanapy, nagranie pokazywało dzieciaki grające w berka na wielkim pastwisku. Po około dwóch minutach napisu, który się pojawił, nagranie nagle się zacięło. Serce Kelly stanęło na chwilę. Zaśmiała się nerwowo i kontynuowała seans. Po kilku sekundach na ekranie znów pojawiła się "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Była to scena, w której Tweedle-Dum i Tweedle-Dee byli zostawieni przez Alicję w lesie. Przez kilka kolejnych minut odtwarzanie szło dobrze. Kiedy Alicja spotkała gadające kwiaty i słuchała ich śpiewu, film znów się zaciął. W momencie, gdy obraz się wyostrzył, ekran ukazał dzieciaki z poprzedniego nagrania. Grały w "Ring Around the Rosie" (podwórkową, śpiewaną grę) z jubilatką stojącą na środku. Akcja miała miejsce na tym samym pastwisku, na którym grały w berka. Kamera nagrywała wszystko pod ostrym kątem - możliwe, że z okna na drugim piętrze. W odróżnieniu od poprzedniego nagrania, to nie miało dźwięku. Dzieciaki stale okrążały małą dziewczynkę trzymając się za ręce i tworząc w ten sposób wielkie koło. Po około minucie ciszy, Kelly ledwo mogła usłyszeć dziecięce głosy szepczące równocześnie. Oto, co usłyszała: "Ring around dear Alice Her heart is filled with malice Alice, Alice She soon shall die" To znaczy: "Okrążamy drogą Alicję Jej serce jest napełnione złośliwością Alicja, Alicja Niedługo powinna umrzeć." Kelly była bardzo zaniepokojona tą makabryczną rymowanką. Nagranie nagle zacięło się z głośnym dźwiękiem. Kelly zachłysnęła się powietrzem i przycisnęła dłoń do piersi. Pomyślała, że mądrym posunięciem byłoby zaprzestanie oglądania filmu, ale poczuła, że po prostu musi wiedzieć, co jest na reszcie taśmy. Gdy na ekranie znów pojawił się film ukazujący scenę, w której Alicja spotyka niebieską gąsienicę, Kelly usiadła i kontynuowała oglądanie. Bajka trwała normalnie, do momentu dotarcia na "obłąkaną herbatkę". Zanim Szalony Kapelusznik i Marcowy Zając zaśpiewali "A Very Merry Unbirthday", bajka znów się zacięła. Kelly poczuła jak zaciska jej się gardło. Tym razem słychać było dźwięk, ale obraz był zniekształcony i trudny do rozpoznania. Kelly usłyszała głos małej dziewczynki. - Mamusiu, ja nie kłamię. W moim pokoju chowa się potwór. Nie mogę spać, bo obserwuje mnie przez całą noc. Proszę, musisz mi uwierzyć! - wydawała się bardzo smutna, bliska płaczu. - Mam dość tych bzdur. - odpowiedziała ze złością jej matka. - Masz już osiem lat. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak potwory. Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. - Ale mamusiu... - KONIEC! WYSTARCZY! - wrzasnęła jej matka. Kelly usłyszała ciche łkanie i tupot stóp. Nagle obraz zatrząsł się gwałtownie i wyostrzył. Nagranie pokazywało małą dziewczynkę siedzącą na krześle. Wpatrywała się w podłogę. Łzy płynęły po jej twarzy. Wyglądała na pobitą. Siniaki pokrywały jej ramię i twarz. - Mamusiu, co robisz? - tym razem dziewczynka wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną i przestraszoną tym, co jej matka zamierzała zrobić. Po kilku chwilach kobieta podeszła do niej. Jej głowa była poza kadrem. W dłoni trzymała mały nóż. Serce Kelly załomotało w jej piersi, ale nie mogła odciągnąć wzroku od ekranu. Matka dziewczynki, trzymając nóż w jednej ręce, drugą złapała policzek dziecka i zmusiła ją do wytknięcia języka. - Zeskrobię Ci te twoje kłamstwa z języka! - ułożyła ostrze noża w ustach dziewczynki i szybko przejechała nim wzdłuż jej języka. Dziecko krzyknęło z niesamowitego bólu. Kelly patrzyła, jak skrawki zakrwawionego języka upadają na podłogę. Nagle poczuła mdłości. Wstała, pobiegła do kuchennego zlewu i zwymiotowała. Gdy Kelly opłukała usta, nagranie zacięło się tak nagle, że aż krzyknęła. Powoli podeszła do kanapy ze wzrokiem przyklejonym do ekranu. Pokazywał scenę, w której Alicja odchodziła skrzywiona od imprezy herbacianej spędzonej z Szalonym Kapelusznikiem i Marcowym Zającem. Pomijając fakt słabej jakości nagrania, Kelly czuła, że musi się dowiedzieć, kto nagrywał te okropne rzeczy przydarzające się tej małej dziewczynce. Akcja dotarła do sceny, w której Alicja gubi się w lesie. Obraz znów się zaciął. Po kilku sekundach pojawiło się kolejne nagranie. Dziewczynka siedziała na brzegu łóżka. Płakała, chowając twarz w dłonie. Pokój, w którym się znajdowała, był bardzo ciemny. Wszystko za nią było ukryte w cieniu. Przez około 3 minuty po prostu siedziała i płakała. Ani razu nie podniosła wzroku. Potem, co kilka sekund przestawała płakać i mówiła: - Nikt mnie nie kocha. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i przyćmione światło wypełniło pokój. Powoli, do pomieszczenia weszła ciemna postać, która wręcz podpłynęła do dziewczynki. Dziecko spojrzało w górę na tajemniczą postać i otworzyła szeroko oczy. Zaczęła błagać: - NIE! PROSZĘ! Jej płacz został raptownie ucięty zagłuszającą ciszą. Kelly krzyknęła i zasłoniła oczy rękoma. Gdy odtwarzacz znów zaczął emitować bajkę, Kelly zebrała się na odwagę, by otworzyć oczy. Ekran pokazywał Alicję idącą na dziedziniec Królowej Kier. Żadne jaskrawe kolory i zabawne sceny nie zdołały rozwiać jej głęboko zakorzenionego strachu. Kelly miała nadzieję, że te piekielne fragmenty się skończyły i będzie mogła obejrzeć resztę bajki w spokoju. Gdy nadeszła kolejna scena, obraz zaczął stopniowo blednąć. Zaciął się. Serce podskoczyło Kelly do gardła, która zaczęła cicho szlochać. Tym razem, nieruchomy obraz pozostał taki na ponad 2 minuty. Jej serce biło jak szalone w oczekiwaniu na nadchodzące nagranie. Gdy statyczny obraz zniknął, na ekranie nie pojawiło się nic... Salon wypełnił się ogłuszającą ciszą. Kelly zaczęła płytko oddychać i poczuła, że się hiperwentyluje. Przez kilka sekund słyszała tylko ciszę. Myślała, że taśma zatrzymała się samoistnie, ale wyświetlacz na odtwarzaczu pokazywał, że kaseta nadal działa. Po krótkiej chwili Kelly usłyszała coś. Brzmiało to jak szept dzieci. Nie mogła jednak określić co mówią. Spanikowała, gdy zauważyła jak ciemny obraz zaczął powoli pojawiać się na ekranie. Jedyną rzeczą jaką widziała był nieruchomy obrazek. Było to zdjęcie małej dziewczynki - znowu siedzącej na łóżku, znowu odosobnionej w ciemności. Tym razem nie płakała. Wpatrywała się z ekranu prosto w Kelly. Jej oczy były przekrwione od płaczu. Twarz dziewczynki ukazywała czystą zgrozę, jej wzrok krzyczał: - Pomóż mi... Jedynym światłem w pokoju dziewczynki wydawał się być blask dochodzący z telewizora Kelly. Obraz był tak wyraźny, jakby siedziały w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Kelly znów usłyszała płacz dziewczynki. Mimo to, dziecko cały czas piorunowało ją wzrokiem przez ekran. Nie poruszyła się ani o milimetr. Gdy Kelly spojrzała dziewczynce przez ramię, zorientowała się, że jest tam zacieniony rząd krzywych zębów układający się w uśmiech. Zęby wydawały się należeć do człowieka, lecz były przedłużone i rozciągnięte zbyt szeroko, aby pochodziły z prawdziwych ludzkich ust. Pojawiły się głosy, brzmiące jak rozwścieczony chór. Miały różne tonacje, a ich brzmienie tworzyło salwę szeptów: - Ściąć jej głowę... Po kolejnej minucie, płacz dziewczynki i głosy zrobiły się głośniejsze i bardziej histeryczne. Kelly musiała zasłonić uszy. Nagle rozległa się cisza. Jej serce zabiło mocniej, gdy odsłoniła uszy. Jeden, ostatni, głęboki głos powiedział groźnie: - Ściąć jej głowę... Zakłócenie mignęło przez sekundę, dzieląc obrazek na ekranie. Zdjęcie zaczęło się ruszać. Głowa małej dziewczynki opadała powoli do przodu, jakby dziecko miało znów zacząć płakać. Opadała niżej i niżej, aż... stoczyła się z jej ramion prosto na podłogę. W momencie, gdy głowa dziewczynki upadła na podłogę, pokój wypełnił się jej mrożącym krew w żyłach wrzaskiem. Kelly zasłoniła uszy z przerażenia i krzyczała tak głośno, jak tylko mogła - do momentu, gdy film zaciął się po raz ostatni i napisy końcowe zaczęły pojawiać się na ekranie. Kelly zaniemówiła. Znerwicowana i w traumie wpatrywała się w pusty ekran. Była 17:15. Powoli zaczęła podnosić się z kanapy, cały czas wlepiając wzrok w telewizor, aby upewnić się, że nic więcej się tam nie pojawi. Jej koncentracja została przerwana odgłosem dzwonka do drzwi. Krzyknęła i odwróciła gwałtownie głowę w kierunku drzwi frontowych. - Oddychaj, Kelly. Nic ci nie jest. Wszystko jest w porządku. Uspokój się. - mruczała do siebie, włączając światła. Ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. - To tylko jakiś wczesny przebieraniec. Zanim otworzyła drzwi, coś podpowiedziało jej, aby najpierw spojrzeć przez wizjer. Gdy to zrobiła, aż ją zmroziło. Na jej progu stała mała dziewczynka ze spuszczoną głową. Ubrana w sukienkę Alicji. - Uspokój się, Kelly. Jesteś trochę przestraszona filmem. To tylko dzieciak w stroju Alicji. - chwyciła za miskę ze słodyczami i otworzyła drzwi frontowe. Gdy była gotowa do rozdania cukierków, upuściła miskę ze zgrozą w oczach. Dziewczynka zniknęła. Kelly okropnie dygotała. Podniosła słodycze, włożyła je z powrotem do miski i zatrzasnęła drzwi za sobą. - Musisz się wyluzować. Po prostu masz zwidy - gdy położyła miskę na kuchennym stole, w salonie rozbrzmiał jednostajny, głośny dźwięk pochodzący z telewizora. Kelly krzyknęła i ruszyła w kierunku salonu. Łzy płynęły jej po policzkach. Na ścianie nad telewizorem zobaczyła napis wykonany z krwi: "ŚCIĄĆ CI GŁOWĘ". Kelly gorączkowo próbowała wydostać się z domu doskakując do drzwi frontowych. Były zamknięte. Nagle usłyszała, jak coś gwałtownie drapie w drzwi, jak niedźwiedź. Wyjrzała przez wizjer. Zobaczyła tylko czerń. Strzeliły bezpieczniki i światła w jej domu jednocześnie zgasły. Była zanurzona w całkowitej ciemności. Nie widziała nic... oprócz... Na końcu wąskiego korytarza było coś niedaleko drzwi do jej sypialni. To był... zamglony rząd krzywych zębów ułożony w uśmiech. Kelly była sparaliżowana strachem. - Kto... kto tam jest? Uśmiech powoli podpłynął do Kelly. Próbowała uciec, ale nie mogła się ruszyć. W przeciągu krótkiej chwili niewyraźny potwór znalazł się tuż przed jej twarzą. Czuła okropny odór gnijącego mięsa pochodzący z jego oddechu. Wyszeptał do niej: - Ściąć Ci głowę... Później, tej samej nocy, Abby Lawrence właśnie kończyła zbieranie Halloweenowych słodyczy chodząc po domach w stroju wróżki. Miała 10 lat i mama pozwoliła jej wyjść samemu z przyjaciółmi pierwszy raz w życiu. Mieszkały bardzo blisko Kelly - jakiś blok dalej. Gdy wróciła do domu, jej matka uścisnęła ją mocno i pomogła przygotować się do snu. - Dobrze się bawiłaś zbierając słodycze z przyjaciółmi, Abby? - Tak! Moja torba była pełna cukierków. Wystarczą do następnego Halloween. - powiedziała dziewczynka. - Cieszę się, kochanie. - Hej, mamo. Musisz to zobaczyć. - Abby podbiegła do swojej Halloweenowej torby... i wyciągnęła kopię Disney'owskiej "Alicji w Krainie Czarów" nagranej na starej kasecie. - Skąd to wzięłaś? - zapytała mama. - Było w misce na słodycze w jednym z domów, do którego poszłam. Była pusta, znajdowała się tam tylko ta bajka. - ledwo mogła powstrzymać podekscytowanie. - Możemy to obejrzeć dziś wieczorem? Proszę? Autor: A. L. Green Tłumaczenie: Altera X Wrzucił: KaczoRR aka Quadrotes Kategoria:Klasyczne Creepypasty Kategoria:Opowiadania